Would you like to be my pet, Minnie?
by TheLuna
Summary: Minerva Mcgonagall is in Muggle London in her animagus form when she is captured and brought to the pound. Who should be looking for a pet that exact day but 9 year old Hermione Granger?
1. The pound

**A/N: Hope you like, hope you review :)**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't. I don't own Harry Potter!**

Minerva strolled down muggle London, her four paws making no noise as she weaved in between the many passer byes as the morning sun burnt the pavement. She however, was immune to the glaring heat, never truly feeling it when she was a cat. Her pace was quick since she needed to get to her destination soon so as not to be late. As she passed through and around the legs of business people, tourists, families, workers and students, and just beside the zooming, muggle contraptions called cars, she felt quite content and at peace with the world. She had come to realise that while she was in her animagus form she would usually feel happier; she could leave any of her worries or troubles and could instead worry about the basics of life, such as hunger or destination. It was quite a peaceful experience, slipping away from a troubled mind into a satisfied, slightly thirsty or sleepy one. She supposed it was because a cat's mind was much simpler than a human's one, but in reality she could think exactly the same things she would as a human. She could begin thinking about a worrying topic, but she would feel oddly detached if she did, and when she was finished thinking about it, it would slip away from her mind completely, as if no longer present.

Minerva wove around three business men who spoke in very boring tones, around a big group of primary school students on a tour of the city, two women pushing prams and gossiping, a few teenage girls who were sitting on a low wall, chatting excitedly and wearing clothes that revealed more skin than Minerva revealed when going to sleep, a few adults taking many pictures and looking at a map eagerly, and a mother leading a two year old boy, a nine year old girl and a little five year old with blond pigtails and a sticky face. The little girl noticed the grey cat and ran after her, squealing delightedly, 'kitteh, kitteh! I wuv you!'

Minerva tried to get as far away as she could from those chocolate-sticky hands, hearing the mother call out, 'Jenna! Come back!' while the child cried, 'kitteh! Don't goway!'

Feeling that it would be dangerous to lead the young child away from her mother, Minerva turned around and headed back to the mother. The little child doubled back and chased her, until Minerva reached the mother and the child was caught by her. 'Jenna! Don't you ever run away again!' She scolded, and the little girl looked pouted. Minerva turned back around and began heading towards her original destination.

When Minerva came to a very busy road, she stopped, along with some other people who were waiting for the green light. Minerva understood that these cars and muggles had some sort of system where they would stop when the lights changed; it was quite well thought out really. All she had to do was wait along with the muggles for the cars to stop moving and then she would cross the road safely.

The thing was, when the cars stopped moving, and she began to move forward, she was suddenly flung off her feet violently, caught in a tight net from behind, and picked up into the air. She hissed and struggled inside the net, not knowing what to do. Surely she couldn't change back now, not in front of all these muggles! The net was connected to a sort of pole, and a fat man in a weird suit was holding it, carrying it around like it was a normal thing to do, 'caught it Jack!' He said gruffly, and before Minerva knew what was going on, he had brought her into a van that said "animal pound", and thrown her into a small metal cage. He locked it, left the van, closed the doors with a slam, and the place was plunged into total darkness. _What in the world was going on? Where was she? Why was she there? How was she going to get out?_ All these questioned popped into Minerva's mind as the van grumbled and began moving. Firstly, she guessed these muggles thought she was a cat and had captured her to…to? Why the hell would they capture her? Anyway, if she could answer the last question the first few wouldn't matter; How was she going to get out? The metal cage was way too small for a human to fit in, and it would be too dangerous to transform back inside it. Her bones would be crushed and she might die if she tried it. Therefore, the only solution was to wait for someone to let her out. The moment they did, she would change back into a human, and if someone else was present, she would merely obliviate them.

The van drove for about an hour, and Minerva thought about how she was definitely late for her meeting with Dumbledore by now, and wondered when she would get out, as she was starting to grow hungry.

The van jerked to a sudden stop and Minerva was jolted out of her stupor. She waited for a few minutes until finally the van door was slammed open and the bright light blinded Minerva. The fat man who had originally captured her took her cage by a handle on the top and dragged it out of the van, bumping Minerva around. Merlin, she hated this man. He used no care as he carried the cage, and Minerva noticed he also smelled horrible. Eventually, he brought her inside a building named "city pound for stray animals."

_Ah, _thought Minerva angrily, _so they think I'm a stray. _

They passed glass doors that opened on their own, and a counter with a bored looking woman who was using a square machine, which Minerva remembered vaguely from muggle studies was called a coputer. The fat man carried her cage into a room farther back, which, she was surprised to see, contained many other cages of cats and dogs. What was this place?

Unfortunately, the man did not take her out of the cage even for a brief moment, he merely left her cage there, among many others, and left the room. She settled down to wait, wondering when, and if, they would let her out. She felt quite ashamed of herself, having lived through a war and yet getting captured by a stupid, fat muggle. Eventually, the sun began to set, and she was, by now, bored out of her mind. And hungry. And tired. Ultimately, after hours of doing nothing, she fell asleep.

'I can pick any of them?' Came a little girl's voice; she seemed eager. Minerva jumped and looked around, remembering with a jolt where she was and what was going on. The sun had risen, she could see from the window; it must be midday.

'Yes, Honey, but choose carefully.' Came a man's voice.

Seconds later, a girl had entered the enclosure, and she began looking around at all the animals. She had very bushy brown hair, and her two front teeth were rather large, she looked about nine or ten. She skipped around, looking at each cat or dog for a few seconds, then moving on. Finally, she reached Minerva and looked at her curiously, then her eyes became wide all of a sudden, 'you aren't a normal cat are you?' She whispered excitedly.

Minerva stared. How could the girl know? She was surely a muggle- why would a witch or wizard come here? Then again, she might be a muggle-born witch, or a half-blood, but still, that explained nothing. Witches and Wizards old and talented didn't know how to distinguish an animagus from a normal animal, so how could this girl know? Unless it was some sort of accidental magic?

Minerva shook her head, interested in the girl's powers. The girl's eyes widened even more, but a smile lit up her face, 'I knew it! But if you aren't a normal cat, then why are you here?'

She couldn't answer that could she? She couldn't speak in animagus form, then again, she probably wouldn't speak to the girl if she could. After all, she wasn't even sure the girl was a witch.

After a few seconds of silence the girl said, 'oh, I see, you can't speak. That makes sense I guess, I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger.'

Minerva nodded, to show she was listening.

'Are you a girl cat, then?' She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly to one side.

Minerva nodded again.

'Well, I'm going to call you… Minnie!' She said eagerly, grinning at the cat, who was staring at the child wide-eyed. How could she know? She was definetaly a witch, although perhaps this was Albus with a Polyjuice potion trying to play a prank on her. But it wasn't really something he would do. More like something James and Siri… she trailed off, her heart filling with lead as it always did when she thought of those two. One betrayed by the other… she would _never_ have thought Sirius Black would do such a thing, it just made absolutely no sense whatsoever… Anyway… How did this child know all this? Did she simply sense it? There had been a few cases of truly extraordinary accidental magic reported over the years, maybe this was one of those cases.

'Would you like to be my pet, Minnie?' The girl enquired eagerly, looking at Minerva happily. Minerva huffed angrily, she was nobody's pet! But then she realised that she of course looked like a cat, and this was her chance to escape, so she nodded. The girl looked delighted, and Minerva felt quite sorry for the child, but she had no choice but to leave her. There were many other cats there anyway, she could choose one of them after she left.

'Daddy! Mummy! I want this one! Her name's Minnie!' Cried the girl happily, nearly jumping up and down with joy. Her parents came over, and the horrible fat man opened her cage door. Hermione took her in her arms, cuddling her softly. It was quite an uncomfortable experience, but Minerva let herself be petted and hugged, deciding to slip away from the girl when they left the building.

All the time the parents signed a few papers and talked a bit about something with the man, Hermione held Minerva tightly and put her cheek on the cat's head, whispering senseless things, such as, 'mummy will buy you a little bed to sleep on, and we can get you a collar, one that says "Minnie"…' It made Minerva feel even more guilty about leaving the girl, but what choice did she have?

'Mum, can she sleep in my room?' Asked Hermione eagerly as they left the building through glass doors.

'Sure, sweety, and let's go buy her a collar now,' answered her mother with a fond smile, ruffling her daughter's hair. Hermione skipped to the car eagerly, waiting for her father to unlock the doors so that she could get in. The moment she tugged open the car door, Minerva slipped out of her grasp, and without a backwards glance sprinted away from the girl and her parents and around the corner. Once she had turned that corner she looked around, realised no muggle was watching, and she transfigured back into a human.

She felt a sudden overwhelming relief when she transformed back; she had never before stayed as a cat for so long, the longest being a few hours. Then her relief was changed to guilt as she saw Hermione running around the corner with her father. She looked terribly upset, and she had tears in her eyes. 'Minnie!' she cried out desperately, 'Minnie, please come back!'

Minerva walked past them, and further away she apparated. The last thing she saw was Hermione wiping away tears while crying out, 'Minnie!'

That night Hermione went up to her room, her eyes red from crying. Her parents had taken her to see a movie and bought her ice cream to get her mind off Minnie, but it hadn't worked. She closed the door behind her and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She wasn't sure why she was so upset over it; she had barely known Minnie. But she had thought Minnie had wanted to be her friend. At school Hermione didn't have friends, so she had been so happy to have found one, but it turned out Minnie didn't want to be her friend either.

Hermione was about to fling herself onto her bed, but before she did she noticed a piece of paper on it. The piece of paper, however, was much thicker and darker than a normal sheet, and it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_You were right, I'm not a normal cat. And that is why I had to leave. You see, you seemed like a really nice girl to be friends with, and I would have loved to stay, but I can't. How would you feel if you were pulled away from your family and your home and had to start living with a new family and in a new home? I think we might meet again someday, and when we do, we can truly be friends, but for now, we'll have to just remember each other. Thank you for saving me from that cage they were keeping me in. If it weren't for you, I would still be there. So farewell, and we will meet again dear Hermione._

_Love,_

_Minnie._

Hermione smiled happily as she read through it. She suddenly felt so much better than she had in a very long time. Even though this letter could have been written by her parents to cheer her up, Hermione knew it was really Minnie. Somehow, she knew. And the thought that she had saved her Minnie from the cage, and that Minnie had truly wanted to be friends with her made Hermione go to sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Next up, Hermione's sorting from Minerva's POV :O Finally they meet again. Only to be uploaded if I get 5 reviews or more ;) Sorry, I just really want the reviews.**


	2. First year

**A/N: Hey :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I wasn't expecting that many reviews and each one made me really happy :D (I'm really, really sorry to anyone I told I would be updating a few days ago, but a lot of things got in the way. For one, my Godmother, who I haven't seen in four years, came to visit (: So I truly had other things)**

**Someone anonymous asked if Hermione remembers Minnie. She does remember her, but she doesn't recognise professor McGonagall as her. Not yet anyway… **

**Oh, and**** I was asked if there was maybe something romantic going on between the two, and just to clear it up: No. Never. Nada. Nuh-uh. I hope I don't offend anyone who enjoys that sort of thing, but Hermione is underage and Minerva is 60 years older than her :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah… **

**-**_Two and a half years later_**-**

Minerva was looking forward to the sorting as well as the feast. She always looked forward to it to some extent, but this year was different. This year would bring Harry Potter to Hogwarts. It wasn't as if Minerva hero worshipped and revered him like the some of the wizarding world, she was just excited to meet the boy who she hadn't seen for so long. And she was quite eager to see what the child of Lily Evans and James Potter (two of her favourite students) would be like. She hoped that he would be as good at transfiguration as his father, and as smart as his mother. Mostly though, she hoped he was in Gryffindor just like both of them.

She exited the loud Great Hall full of students and chatter, and came out to the quiet Entrance Hall. The first years were looking as nervous as always, and they did not look any less scared when she began her usual speech.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she began impressively, 'the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts,' she looked around at all the first years. Some, like a young Malfoy, were looking smug and haughty as if they already knew where they would be sorted.

She continued, looking around at all the other students, 'you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points,' she glanced threateningly at the Weasley boy, younger sibling of the Weasley twins, but felt bad for doing so at once; his ears went bright red and he looked even more nervous than before. _I shouldn't judge him by observing his brothers, _she thought, angry at herself, _he's his own man, and even if I did judge him from his brothers, he has Percy, Bill and Charlie- who were/are quite the students._

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school,' she continued, 'I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.' This time she had a reason to look at the Weasley boy, for he had a dark smudge on his nose, and she also shot a look at the Longbottom boy, who had his cloak fastened over his ear. How that had happened she had no idea, but she guessed it had to do with Alice's genes, she had always been rather clumsy. She sighed rather sadly before saying, 'I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly.'

As she left she noticed amusedly that Potter was attempting to flatten his jet-black hair. Well if it was anything like his father's, that was a lost battle. Again, her thoughts were sadly directed to another past student sentenced to a horrible fate, and had to stop herself from sighing.

When she came back a few minutes later, she found the first years conversing with the ghosts. A few of the children seemed quite scared, and she felt rather annoyed at the ghosts for frightening them on their first day, when they were going to be even more scared in a few minutes. 'Move along now,' she said in a sharp voice, 'the Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' The ghosts drifted away pleasantly, resuming their conversations, and Minerva turned to the wide-eyed students. 'Now, form a line,' Minerva told the first years, 'and follow me.'

As the students entered the magnificent room, they gasped like they always did, admiring the beauty of the great hall. She knew how they felt, when she had first entered it it seemed like the most wonderful and fascinating place on earth.

Then she heard a first year say to someone, 'Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_.' She was slightly impressed that a first year would read such a dull book, but there was something more to what the girl said; Minerva thought she knew the voice, it seemed oddly familiar.

However, she did not turn back to discover who the owner of the voice was, and instead went to retrieve the stool with the Sorting hat from the corner of the hall. She placed the hat in front of the group of first years, and then waited as the hat sung it's usually song, describing each house's requirement.

Finally, when the long song had ended, she conjured the parchment of first year names, and began the sorting. 'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' she said, and then read the first name on the list, 'Abbott, Hannah!'

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

A few other students were sorted, along which was Amelia Bone's niece, Susan, who was sorted into Hufflepuff, and two who were sorted into Gryffindor: Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan. But after Finnigan had sat down with the cheering Gryffindor table Minerva stopped, the next name shocking her: Granger, Hermione.

She looked up at the first year students before reading out the name, and as her eyes searched through them she found the one she had been looking for.

Hermione Granger no longer looked as young as she had almost three years ago; she had a look of maturity even though she was merely eleven. She seemed to have grown somewhat, but she was still quite small, and her hair was even longer and bushier than it had been the last time. Yet aside from her confident and mature demeanour she seemed quite anxious and was looking around the hall nervously.

Minerva stared at the girl, memories of the one time they had met rushing to the surface of her mind. She remembered the kind, lonely child she had been saved by, and a strong sense of affection for Hermione gushed inside Minerva, one that she had long since let go.

She had never forgotten the encounter with the bushy haired witch, and she had hoped that she would appear at Hogwarts, but her expected arrival had been pushed out of Minerva's mind as the years had passed. Now, here she was: an eager eleven year old starting at Hogwarts. Minerva was really looking forward to teaching Hermione, and was wondering if she would be as clever as she hoped. It seemed that by recognising Minerva as an abnormal cat she had performed some very advanced accidental magic, and Minerva was hoping the girl was usually this advanced and intelligent.

Then she remembered what she had heard a student say a few minutes ago, _'Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_.'_ She recalled how the voice had seemed familiar, and realised happily it had been Hermione. Yes, she was the impressive student who was probably the only first year (ever) to have read the book.

'Granger, Hermione,' she read finally, after the few seconds of shock had passed. The girl half-ran to the hat eagerly and jammed it on her head. Minerva admired her enthusiasm and waited with anticipation to hear which house she would be sorted into. The hat deliberated for a couple of minutes, and eventually shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Minerva could not be more pleased. Of course she only clapped politely, like she would for any other Gryffindor, but inside she was grinning. She knew that teachers should not play favourites – and she was a very fair and strict teacher – but she also knew that Hermione Granger was bound to become hers.

Minerva had been right to think this of course. By the end of her first lesson, she was sure the girl was the cleverest witch in her year, and by the end of the first month she was sure Hermione was one of the smartest and most dedicated students she had ever met.

In her first transfiguration class, the eager first year had arrived quite early and had placed herself in the very front row, getting out her quill and parchment and holding it ready, waiting for Minerva to start talking. Of course, the moment Minerva had begun, the girl began scribbling on her parchment quickly, jotting down every single word that came out of the teacher's mouth.

'And we shall begin the year, therefore, by learning to transfigure a match into a needle,' finished Minerva, and walked down the desks handing out matches. She was weary to hand one to Weasley, remembering how his twin brothers had burnt down their desk using just their two matches, but the young boy seemed nothing like them. Hermione was so eager to start she nearly snatched the match out of Minerva's hand.

Halfway through the class Minerva already had many conclusions on the students: Longbottom had no confidence whatsoever in himself (Minerva blamed his grandmother for this, who was far too harsh on the boy), Potter had none of his father's talent in transfiguration (she hoped he had his talent on the quidditch pitch), Thomas seemed quite good at transfiguration (and he was definetaly determined), Brown and Patil were airheads (they tried for the first few minutes and then began to whisper to each other about the older boys in their common room), Weasley seemed to give up easily (nothing like any of his siblings, who all were very determined individuals), Finnigan tended to blow up stuff when left alone with a wand for more then a few minutes (he had blown up three matches by now), and Hermione Granger was clearly very talented and intelligent.

She wasn't the only one of course; Thomas seemed to be making progress and Patil would easily make some too if she concentrated for a few minutes. But Hermione persisted, and after twenty minutes, her match was halfway into a needle. Minerva showed the class how it had gone silver and pointy, awarded Hermione ten points, and smiled at her. Hermione smiled shyly back, and for a second, Minerva felt the need to tell the young girl that she was Minnie, but decided instantly against it.

Minerva felt quite proud of the girl, as she was clearly a natural at transfiguration. The only other student she had ever taught who was this able at it was James Potter, but he lacked the dedication Hermione applied to her schoolwork. Plus Minerva had heard from the other teachers that Hermione was the best at all their classes. Even Severus had declared the girl an insufferable know-it-all, which Minerva took as a good thing, as Severus would have much rather have pronounced her a dunderhead but clearly could not. Flitwick seemed perplexed as to why Hermione was not in his house, and Minerva smugly answered that she was clearly a Gryffindor.

She was not confused about the hat's choice. Hermione might have the brains for a Ravenclaw, but she clearly had the boldness of a Gryffindor, even if it wasn't obvious in her first few weeks. Hermione actually reminded Minerva of herself; everyone had said she should have been put in Ravenclaw, she had been top of the year in everything (except Herbology, which she was rubbish at) and had been very eager to learn and studious. But she had shown everyone eventually that Gryffindor was the place for her, and she was sure that Hermione would too.

However, she was worried about the girl, for she seemed to have no friends. She had found her alone, sitting by a tree and crying silently, on a Saturday a few weeks into the school year. It was a tree near the lake and quite far from where the other students usually ventured, and Hermione was hugging her knees, her bag and a few books spread out around her.

'Ms Granger? Are you alright?' She asked tentatively, approaching the girl. Hermione looked up with bloodshot eyes, and began wiping them hastily while nodding.

'You don't seem alright,' said Minerva gently. 'What's wrong?' She sat on the grass in front of her, even though she was bound to dirty her robes. Hermione looked at her suspiciously, as if seeing her strict teacher talking gently and sitting on grass was odd (which it was). 'N-nothing, professor, I'm f-fine,' she mumbled, looking down at her lap.

'Why are you crying?' Minerva asked softly, observing the girl wipe her eyes and bite her lower lip.

'I…I don't…' and then she spilled everything, 'I…I thought here at Hogwarts I'd have f-friends. I thought I would be like- like everyone else here,' more tears began to trail down her cheeks, 'back home I didn't h-have any friends because I was s-so different to everyone else, but I'm still different here! And I _still_ don't have any f-friends!'

Minerva's heart broke as she watched the little girl sob, and before she could stop herself she had pulled her into a hug. She patted her back and lamely said, 'there, there' while Hermione sobbed silently. She could not help hugging the vulnerable, lost little girl. She seemed so alone and desperate, and she wanted to assure her that it would be okay. After a few minutes of holding the sobbing girl she held Hermione in front of her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. 'Hermione,' she said kindly, 'you are a very smart, kind, sweet girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you as their friend.'

Hermione smiled a watery smile as she looked up at her teacher. 'Now, maybe nobody has realised that yet,' continued Minerva with a smile, wiping Hermione's tears with a handkerchief, 'but you have to give them time. Be patient; nobody is as smart as you after all, it takes them a while to figure things out.'

She then pulled Hermione into another short hug, and after letting her go, she stood up to leave.

'Th-thanks, professor,' said Hermione while picking up her books.

'No problem,' answered Minerva with a warm smile, and turned on her heel to go.

Eventually Hermione did make friends, and for that Minerva was quite grateful. Although she would have appreciated if Harry, Ron and Hermione had become friends through the conventional way, instead of fighting a twelve foot troll together.

That year at Hogwarts went by slowly, many things happening throughout it. It turned out that Hermione was indeed a Gryffindor, and her two friends helped her realise that. Apart from the troll incident, they had had many other "adventures", such as smuggling a dragon out of the school.

Minerva had found the two of them and Longbottom and Malfoy out of bed. She had pretended she did not know about the dragon, saying they had fed Longbottom a cock-and-bull story about it to have fun.

But she had known because Madam Pomfrey had told her Weasley had a dragon bite, and because she knew neither Harry nor Hermione would be cruel enough to do that to Neville. She took 150 points from Gryffindor, which _was_ pretty steep, but they had after all smuggled out an illegal dragon in the middle of the night. Later she regretted taking only taking 20 from Slytherin.

And on the last few days of term, the three friends came running to her, telling her someone was going to steal the philosopher's stone. Now, she would have believed them, as she had learnt that the children would not lie about such a thing, but it was so _utterly absurd_! They were surely misguided, so she sent them away. And that was one of her biggest mistakes to date. She felt so horrible and so guilty when she learnt that the children had gone through the trapdoor, and that Harry had almost died fighting Quirrell.

Overall, Hermione's first year had been a very strenuous one, but Minerva was quite glad by the end of it. She had enjoyed meeting the little girl who had saved her, and was happy that she was a Gryffindor. Mostly though, she was just really pleased Hermione had made friends, even if they were ones to lead her into a lot of danger.

**A/N: phew! All done. Now, I won't hold the next chapter hostage like I did last time, because I'm so grateful to everyone who reviewed, but please review! :D The more reviews I get the more I feel compelled to write. **

**But I don't know when I will next update, because last time I said I would update the next day and then I didn't and then… yeah, once again, I'm sorry about that.**

**One more thing— The next chapter will be about Hermione's second year and third year, and she finally finds out about Minerva being Minnie! :D **


	3. Sorry

A/N: Guys I'm Sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long :( But I started fifth year and I'm already busy. And it's truly Awesome even though every one's 17 or 18 and I'm only 15.

But guys, guys, guys, you won't believe this: I got early entrance to Pottermore, and. It. Is. Brilliant! And :D :D :D I read Minerva McGonagall's life story and it's so sad :'( And I love her so much and ugh. And lol, I am a Gryffindor. IKR? ME = o.O I am not brave at all, but whatever. I even have a wand and it's 11 inches, Hornbeam, Phoenix feathered! Guys this is so exciting ^_^ Neville was going to be called Neville Puff, did you know? ;)

Once again, I'm really sorry guys! But, ummm… I dunno if we are allowed to give away much info on Pottermore but if you… ask me nicely… I could send you Minerva's story ) Just don't tell JK!

~Luna


End file.
